Blood Red Rose
by Riana000
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha and right away her mother despises him and fobids Kagome from seeing him again. But there is something about him she needs to know. And she wont't stop till she finds out what it is. My first story, be nice plz and advice is welcome
1. Chapter 1

**I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the morning sun that shone through my thin curtains. I yawned and knew that any attempt to fall back asleep was futile. After stretching in bed I climbed out of it and walked to my bedroom door.**

**I could hear Sota's feet scurrying around downstairs from inside my room. It sounded like he was playing with his new soccer ball I had gotten him yesterday for his birthday. Mom had told him many times not to play with it in the house.**

**I opened my door and decided to rush downstairs and stop him before mom realized what he was doing. **

**I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked down the hall to the stairs. My fingers got caught with the knots in my hair. I winced as I tugged until I couldn't find anymore knots to untangle.**

**I walked down the stairs and saw Sota kicking the soccer ball against the wall in the living room. While focusing on my footing I succeed in sneaking into the living room without mom spotting me from the kitchen. **

**I rush over to Sota and put my foot on top of the ball before it could get another chance to bounce off the wall.**

**Sota raises his head and looks up at me. "Kagome!" He yells happily as he flings his arms around my hips.**

**I smiled and wrap my arms around him. He giggles into my leg and I feel is soft warm breath heat my pajama bottoms.**

**I laugh lightly and squeeze him slightly. He pulls away from me and looks at me endearingly. I smile as wide as I can.**

"**You better not play with that ball in the house anymore, Sota. You know how mad mom gets when you play with it in the house." I warn him.**

**He frowns and looks away from me. "That's the point. I was TRYING to make her mad." He mutters quietly, more to himself than to me.**

**I cocked my head to one side and laughed a short quiet laugh. "Why would you want to make her mad?" I ask curiously. I figured mom must of done something to upset him. He probably wanted something and mom wouldn't give it to him, I guessed.**

"**I wanted pancakes for breakfast, but she said no!" Sota whined as he tugged on my pants and bounced up and down in frustration.**

**Bingo, I hit the pin right on the head. I was good like that with Sota, it was like I could always tell what was wrong with him 24/7. It usually came in hand when mom didn't know what to do with him when he threw a fit in the store or misbehaved in public.**

**I smiled sheepishly and rubbed his back. "Don't worry. I will make you as many pancakes as you want, once mom leaves for the shrine." I whisper secretly as if mom was in the room with us.**

**He grins and hops up and down. "As many as I want!" He repeats what I said perfectly.**

**I smile and pat his head. He picks up his ball and runs out the front door as fast as he can.**

**Now with Sota's breakfast on my mind I walk into the kitchen and see my mother doing dishes. Guess I slept in a little to late.**

**Mom hears me pull my seat out and turns around. She smiles and asks her usual question, " How are you feeling this morning, Kagome?".**

"**Fine, mom" I answer. She had been asking that question a lot lately. Every morning she would repeat the same question and I would answer the same usual answer. It was like one of these days I would be deathly ill and she would want to be the first to know about it. But trust me, I wouldn't be coming downstairs if that was the case.**

**She pulls out a plate from the microwave and lays it in front of me. The smell of waffles, eggs, and sausage fill my nose. The sweet smell made my mouth water. I grab a fork that was on the table already and start eating the delicious breakfast my mother had made.**

**After clearing my plate my stomach was completely full and ready to burst. I pick up the plate and drop it into the sink making the water splash up and soak the front of my pajama's. I curse under my breath and pull my shirt out so I could see exactly how much I soaked myself.**

**Mom comes up beside me and sighs. "That dish water had bleach in it Kagome." She stated as she pointed to a small bottle of bleach inches away from me.**

**I take a deep breath and turn to leave the room. But, mom grabs my arm and turns me around. "Are you sure your okay Kagome?" She asks again with the same tone of concern in her voice.**

**I think about yelling at her but decide she is just worrying about me. I smile weakly and nod my head. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." I answer. She releases my arm and I turn and head upstairs.**

**Mom hadn't ever asked me twice before. I wondered if I didn't look too good. I never liked her to worry, but knew that there was nothing I could really do about it.**

**I reached my room and dug out some jeans and a mid-sleeved red shirt that had a big cherry blossom on the back and a little one on the front on the top left hand corner of the shirt. Satisfied with my outfit choice I head into the bathroom.**

**I strip down and turn on the shower. The steam races out the top to the ceiling like a chimney with smoke. I step in and close the door behind me.**

**Quickly, I shampoo and condition my hair, wash myself off, and somehow manage to almost fall in the shower, I finish up.**

**After getting fully dressed I blow dry my hair and put it up in a messy bun. With a touch of make up here and there I finish getting ready. **

**A knock from the door startles me and I jump. "Come on Kagome! What's taking you so long!" Sota yells from the hallway.**

"**I'll be right out!" I call to him. I look in the mirror one more time and leave the bathroom. Sota is standing right there in front of me.**

"**Finally! I thought you would never come out!" He states.**

**I giggle and pat his head again. He grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. I willingly follow.**

"**Mom just left for the shrine! Now you can make me my pancakes!" He cheers as he pulls me faster now.**

**In a matter of seconds we are in the kitchen. It only takes me about a half a hour to fix Sota some homemade pancakes. I see him dig in and start shoving the pieces of pancakes into his mouth.**

**I decide to slip out before he has a chance to think about lunch. I slip on some pink flip flops and throw on a thin black jacket before heading out the front door.**

**I had to get out of the house. It seemed like I had been trapped in there for days. Probably because I had. Every time I had asked to go out mom would simply give me some chore to do.**

**But now that she was at the shrine I could slip out without even being noticed.**

**Our family had owned a shrine for generations. Mom had helped take care of it ever since she was a little girl. I had been there a few times but never really enjoyed myself there. But for some reason mother loved it.**

**I turned and walked down the street towards the bus stop. I saw the bus up ahead and ran towards it ; catching it just in time. I step into the bus and see only a few people aboard.**

**An elderly couple sitting together in the back and a young woman who looked like she had been on here a long time. I also spotted a middle aged man in what looked like to be some kind of construction clothes.**

**I take a seat up front as far away from them as I can. The bus moves forward with a jerk and I fall onto my seat before I could fully sit down. I frown and scoot towards the window and slouch.**

**Soon enough the bus reaches it's stop. I depart from it while shooting a glare at the bus driver.**

**The city sounds came from every direction. The sound of cars, people talking, their feet hitting the pavement with every step, and construction a few blocks down. How I loved coming here. I flow into the crowd of people and steady my pace to match theirs. I get pushed and bumped into a few times. I keep my head down and sigh. I step down off the curb then suddenly realize the crowd of people around me had disappeared. I raise my head up and look around. No one in sight. I look back and see them all standing on the edge of the curb. Some looking at their watches, others talking on their cell phones, and a few looking up at something.**

**I look up and find out that they are looking up at stop walk light. A big red hand is lit up on it.**

**My eyes widen and my breath hitches. I look to my left automatically and see a taxi cab speeding towards me. I gasp in shock and fear. **

**Then I feel something around my waist and instantly I'm swept off the ground. I shut my eyes and feel the air rush past my face. I hear brakes screeching and the sound of people's screams. Then the sound of metal crashing into metal.**

**Then suddenly the wind stops and everything feels still. I open my eyes and find myself in the arms of a boy. I look up at him and his dark brown, almost black, eyes reflect the sun and shine brightly. His long black hair falls over the back of his shoulders and goes down to his mid back.**

**I feel my face get hot but then gain control of myself and it cools down. He smiles kindly at me and puts me down gently. I fix my shirt and tuck a few fallen strands of my hair behind my ears.**

"**Are you alright?" His velvet voice asks me. I wanted to sigh and bash my eyelashes but knew that was way too overdramatic. **

**So instead I just breath a simple, "Yes". I bite my lips and twine my fingers together in front of me. I had always had a problem of being shy in front of guys before.**

**The corners of his mouth pull down and he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure your alright?" He asks again.**

**Oh god, please. Not him too. What was everyone's problem today! I was perfectly fine and would be for the rest of the day. **

**I guess my expression showed how that annoyed me because he quickly added, "I mean, well, you almost got hit by a taxi. I'm sure you can't just get up and walk away from that like nothing happened".**

**I smiled and crossed my arms in front of my body. "Really, I'm actually okay," I answer truthfully. I look up and he is looking at me in the most oddest way.**

**He is smiling at me like a child that knows a secret that he wants so bad to tell. His head is tilted to the side like the child doesn't understand why I don't know what the secret is.**

**I smile back the look away. A few pieces of loose hair fall on my face and I look through my hair. "What?," I half laugh as I tuck my hair back behind my ear.**

**He loses that look and the second it is gone I regret saying anything. It seems a little make-believe, but I think I just experienced what they call "Love At First Site". Sounds crazy right? Yeah I know I thought so too.**

**He looks down and puts his hand behind his head. "Sorry, it's nothing really.," He explains.**

**I grin and sigh. "Thanks again for saving my life." I thank him with all the gratitude I can give.**

**He bits his lip and inhales deeply. "Wish I could of done it sooner." He mutters under his breath low enough that his words are barely audible.**

**I ignore it and turn to walk away. I hear him yell for me to wait behind my back. I stop immediately in my tracks like I was some robot obeying his orders.**

**He walks up in front of me and smiles. "I was hoping I could maybe get your number so if your ever in anymore trouble you can just give me a call and I'll be there in an instant.," He suggests lightly trying not to put me under too much pressure.**

**I fall for it instantly. "Yeah, of course." I answer a little too quickly. He chuckles and it makes me blush.**

**He hands me a pen that appeared out of nowhere and I grab his hand. It's warm and soft to the touch. I get lost in thought but quickly pull myself back to reality when I hear him laugh quietly under his breath. I smile sheepishly and click the pen. I write my number neatly on the top of his hand. I look at it for a second and then let go of him.**

**He looks at it and smiles. Not some perverted smile just a kind and friendly one. It suits him well. I hand him back his pen and he slips it into his back pocket.**

"**Oh by the way, what is your name?" I ask him in an interested tone. I was curious to see if his name matched his beautiful face.**

**He smiles and put his hand out. "My name is Inuyasha." He pronounces.**

**My mind goes off into space. I could almost hear my thoughts clicking and moving around in my head. But then they suddenly come to a stop and I forget whatever I was thinking so hard about.**

**I fall back to reality and put my hand in his. "Mine is Kagome." I pronounce in return. We shake for a moment then let out hands fall to our sides.**

"**Do you have any plans tonight?" He asks me with curiosity lingering on every word.**

"**No, in a matter of fact I don't." I answer in what I try to sound like a flirty tone.**

**He smiles and nods. "Well, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asks kindly.**

**Those words in that exact order made my heart flutter in my chest. As if I had been longing to hear them for some time now. "Yes, I'd love to." I answer truthfully.**

**He smiles and laughs. I smile and laugh along with him. He made me feel very comfortable around him and I think that is only one of the very reasons I fell for him.**

"**Bye, see you tonight, Kagome!" He yells back to me.**

**I once again hear my mind at work trying to do something I'm not sure of. It halts suddenly like before. It aggravates me and hit myself in the head. I turn around and walk with my head held up down the streets of my city with the image of a blood red rose stuck in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk straight home, remembering that my mother was due back from the shrine any minute. I open the front door slowly and inch myself inside.

At first I don't hear anything but then to my surprise I hear my name yelled from the backyard. I recognize the voice right away ; I'd heard it so many times. Mother. I sigh and walk to the backyard.

I see her standing under the cherry blossom tree with her arms folded across her chest and her left foot tapping rapidly on the ground.

"Yes, mother?" I ask quietly, knowing exactly what she is going to say. I don't dare look her in the eye and instead put my hands behind my back like I was going to be cuffed by a policeman.

"Where have you been?" She asks in a stern and furious tone that sends a wave of remorse through my body. I hear her foot stop tapping and knew she was waiting for a response.

"I just went for a walk mom." I answer truthfully. Deciding to leave out my near death accident and the beautiful guy I had met. I don't hear her say anything, which worries me. She usually would of started yelling at me by now. I look up at her and see her looking a the ground. Her hands are on her face and there are tears streaming down it.

I gasp and put my hand out towards her but she runs to me and throws her arms around me and weeps. I was stunned by my mothers reaction to a simple walk. I pat her back and assure her that I was okay.

"I thought you had left Kagome." She cried into my shoulder.

"Well I did Mom. But I was going to come back. I always come back, Mom." I explain to her what is already obvious. She worries me sometimes and it makes me wish I could Know what she was thinking.

"Yes. You always do, don't you?" She asked a rhetorical question. She stops crying and releases me. I smile at her and laugh. "Love you Mom." I sigh happily.

She laughs and tells me she loves me to. I liked to see her happy and always enjoyed her smile. Our happy moment shatters when I hear Sota scream Mommy from inside the house.

I look at Mom and she looks at me. I'm confused for a moment. Maybe he didn't call out Mommy. Did he say my name? No, I was sure he called for Mother. I ignore my confusing thoughts and rush into the house.

I hear Sota wailing from the living room. I rush in to see him sitting on the couch with his favorite blanket clutched in his hands. His eyes are red and he is still crying. I looked like he just had a bad dream. But I had never seen him this worked up over it.

I sit down next to him on the couch and whisper his name.

"M-M-Mommy?" He stutters as he tries to fight back his tears. He looks at me and breaks down. He throws himself onto me and grabs my waist. I gasp in shock. He cries once again but holds me as tight as his little arms can. Even though he was 7 he still had his baby moments, and this was one of them. He needed his Mom right now and wish she would hurry up and get in here. I pat his head and rub his back. He repeats the word "Mommy" over and over again. I tell him everything is going to be alright and that it was just a dream.

"I wish it was!" He yells while he clutches my shirt tighter. He shakes his head back and forth and starts with his "Mommy" repeating again. He was still crying just as bad as when I found him.

I hear my mother gasp and see her in the doorway. She stares at Sota in fear and shock. I look at Sota but he is just fine besides his cry and calling for Mom.

I look at her again but now she is staring at me with the same terrified look on her face.

"He has been calling for you for awhile now. " I respond. Her expression changes and she rushes over to Sota.

His grip on me tightens as Mom tries to pick him up. He screams this time. The word he shouts catches me by surprise and I almost didn't believe I heard him right. But the one thingI hadn't heard him ask for many years flew from his lips and into the now piercing silence.

"I want my daddy!!!!" Sota screamed at the top of his lungs. My mother immediately released him and before I could look at the expression on her face she was gone. I only saw a glimpse of her before she was out of the room.

Sota was still now. No more crying or screaming rung from his lips. But his chest still lifted up and down from his now steady breathing. His breath didn't even hitch once. It was like he was never crying in the first place.

I put my hand on him and he flinches. He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and smile.

"It's okay Sota. Everything is going to be alright now." I promise him. I rub his cheek and look at him. But his expression doesn't change.

"I miss you." Sota whispers as he looks away from me. My smile disappears and my hand falls from his face.

"I'm back now Sota. You don't have to miss me anymore." I correct him. He still doesn't look at me. But I see his expressions change. First I see pain, then anger. I see then both go back and forth, until I see them mixed together. I never knew two huge emotions could both fit on his small face.

He looks at me with a little more pain than anger. I wouldn't be able to stand that look much longer.

"You are never coming back!" He shouts at me. He pushes away from me and runs out of the room without another word.

I was utterly dumfounded by his words. I sat there trying to make sense of them for the longest time.

After a few moments of ,my idea of, intense thinking, Mother comes into the room. She sits down beside me and pats my back. She doesn't say a word, which bothers me.

Now I look her in the eyes, searching for an answer to the many questions swimming in my mind. No luck.

"Kagome." My mother whispers as she stops patting my back and moves her hand to my shoulder.

I don't respond. I just wish she would answer at least one of my questions. My head was getting so full of them it was starting to hurt.

Mom sighs and stands up from the couch. I watch her like a predator eyeing their prey. Any movement or sound she makes causes me to hold my breath.

Her hands clench into fists and she takes a deep breath and walks out of the room, leaving me there with my many thoughts and questions.

I snap out of the moment when I feel my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket. I look at it and see a number I don't recognize. I was a little hesitant to answer it but decide to flip it open at the last second.

"Hello?" I answer a little nervously while waiting for an answer from the other line.

"Hey Kagome, it's Inuyasha." I hear his voice greet me from the phone. And once again my thoughts go haywire. They do the same thing. They stop abruptly at what seems like a brick wall in my mind. I try as hard as I can to break through it each time but the effort is pointless. Not even a wrecking ball could break it if it had to.

"Oh! Hi." I reply back in a shy tone that I am unable to control. I bit my lip and fidgeted with my clothing.

"Just wanted to tell you that I am right outside your house." He informs me casually.

"What?!?" I shriek but quickly cup my hand over my mouth.

"Is something wrong?" He asks almost instantly after my response.

"No, just stay there and be absolutely quiet." I tell him with my voice shaking. I couldn't let mother know I was going out. Surely she would refuse after my simple walk this morning. I hear him say okay and shut my phone quietly. I get up and glance into the kitchen.

I see my mother washing dishes. She is scrubbing furiously at filth that isn't even there. I walk into the kitchen and tap her on the shoulder. She drops the dish into the sink with her dish rag and turns around to face me.

"Hey Mom. Sango invited me to go to the movies with her tonight. Can I go?" I ask with flawless lying.

She smiles and nods her head. I smile and hug her. She just laughs and tries to hug me back without getting dish water on me.

"Thanks Mom. See you later." I call out as I'm exiting the kitchen. I stop at the front door and look back to make sure she isn't watching me. To my luck she isn't. I crack the door and slip out trying not to open it all the way. I turn as get outside and focus on shutting the door quietly to make sure my mom doesn't get too protective and come watch me leave. I turn around and bump into something.

I feel his hands holding my arms to make sure I don't fall. I look up at him and feel my face get hot. Was it possible for him to be more handsome the second time I saw him? Surely it must be.

He puts his finger to his mouth and takes my hand. He pulls me gently down the street and around the corner. We laugh once we are around the corner and out of sight.

"Are we walking to the city?" I ask sarcastically while still holding his hand ; enjoying every second of it.

He laughs and points to a mustang parked across the street. "When I heard you freak out on the phone I moved it away from your house." He explains while walking me to the car with our hands still entwined.

"But I didn't even hear it." I tell him with curiosity lingering with every word as he opens the car door for me. I climb in and he bends down towards me.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" He asks me with the corners of his mouth curving upward. He shuts the door for me and I laugh to myself inside the car.

He climbs in and starts the car. To my surprise it's as quiet as dropping a marble onto your bed. I pull my seatbelt in front of me and push it into the holder until it clicks. He does the same and then takes off down the street. I stare out the window, not taking in the scenes of the outside world, trying to think of a way to make some kind of small talk. He reads my mind.

"So your mother owns the shrine, huh?" He asks me nonchalantly as he swerves from lane to lane.

I turn towards him and get lost in his eyes for a moment. Then I snap back to reality and decide I better answer him or risk him thinking I was ignoring him.

"Yes, it's been in the family for generations." I explain trying to make it seem like I was interested in the boring shrine my mother owned. Once again he reads my thoughts. He changes the subject.

"I saw a little kid at your house. Who is he?" He asks very curiously. He even takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

Those eyes. I had seen them before somewhere. They were the most dreamy eyes I had seen in my life. I could read them as clear as letters on a billboard. Oh how curious he was about Sota!

"That is my younger brother Sota." I tell him happily. He looks back to the road and his eyes change. Pain and agony pours into them faster than the speed of light. It hurts me. Though I doubt as much as it hurt him. I didn't realize what I had said to upset him so quickly, but I regretted every bit of it.

He sighs very quietly and nods his head. "That's cool." He merely states. Some response that was. I whisper yeah and go back to staring out the window, still not paying attention to anything outside the car. But I realize that we are stopped. How long had we been like this? And why hadn't I noticed it?

"Come on, I want to show you something" He tells me as he climbs out of the vehicle. I watch him get out and then slowly do the same. I look around, what I see confuses me.

A huge plain, cover with thick lush grass goes on for what seems like miles. Dozens and dozens of cherry blossoms trees are scattered across vast plain. The light orange of the sinking sun shines through their limbs making my surroundings seem as if I were in a dream.

I gasp and am awestruck by the beauty of this place. Who knew such a place could exist!

He turns to me and smiles at me so lovingly I swore I felt my heart melt in my chest. Here I was with a guy I barely knew, but it seemed like I had known him my entire life. Oh what a feeling!

He put his hand out to me and I willingly put mine in his. He pulls me gently behind him. I am in a trance. Lost in the beauty all around, looking from left to right.

He stops in front of me and I nearly collide right into his back. I look at the back of his head. He is standing still, so I look around him.

There is what looks like a rock ledge towering over us. It was very tall, taller than the cherry blossoms trees that stood right behind us. Moss grew on every other ledge.

He turns around to face me. I look up at him in wonder. He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Do you trust me Kagome?" He asks me in a whisper.

At that second the wind blew and cherry blossoms fell from some of the trees. They swirled around me….and him. My brain started to click again. Millions of pieces moving around in my head. Glimpses of what seemed like memories flickered in my thoughts. Flipping through them too fast for me to realize what each was. Then they ceased to a halt so fast it took me a second to realize what was going on.

I saw the rock ledge that was in front of me just now. I was climbing it. I was so close to the top. Butterflies filled my stomach as I inched closer. I went to pull myself up another inch and the rock I was grasping chipped. My hand slipped loose and my feet slid of the ledges. I screamed and then something caught me. I looked up and I saw-NO! My memory cut off just then.

I look at him and wonder how long I had been standing there. He still had that same look on his face, so it mustn't of been too long ago.

"Of course." I answer him, surprised that I remember what he had asked me.

He smiles and throws me onto his back. I gasp and then laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel my face get hot and was glad he couldn't see my face. I wrap my legs around his waist and then he grabs onto the wall.

I flinch and tighten my hold on him slightly. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was scared. And I knew he knew it too.

He touches his hand to my arms wrapped around his neck. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He assures me. I sigh contently and loosen my hold to normal.

He pulls himself and me up onto the wall and starts to climb it with ease. It made me feel embarrassed knowing I had had so much trouble with it in my memory. Before I know it we are at the top. I slide of his back and smile. I glance at him and he is staring at me. I mile at him an put two fingers up and wink.

"I'm okay!" I bubble. He smiles at me and walks towards me.

I stare at him and my face gets warm but I don't care. I was focused on him and him only. He puts his hands on my shoulders. I feel him turn me around, but I try to look at him as he turns me. He gets out of my sight and then I turn to look ahead of me.

I gasp once again at the beauty. The setting sun cast rays of orange, gold, pink, yellow, and red across the horizon. The cherry blossoms below glimmer in the light. The sky in what looked like a lovely shade of purple.

"Oh Inuyasha!" I gasp. I feel his hands squeeze my shoulders. I lift my arms up and lay my hands over his. He lays his head on the back of mine. I feel his breath in m hair. He then drops his hands to around my waist. I follow his and once again lay my hands on his. We stand like that for what seemed like forever. I take a deep breath and let it out.

I interrupt the moment and say "I have been here before.". I feel his arms slightly tighten around my waist.

"Really?" He replies a little too quickly. I nod my head and stroke his arm.

"I remember climbing up that wall. But when I was close to the top I slipped and fell. I thought I was going to fall to my death. But someone caught me." I told him quietly as I closed my eyes and went through it in my head again as I told him.

"Who caught you?" He asked me with a tone I wasn't familiar with.

"I-I don't remember. But it was someone I was very happy to have save me." I answer as I try to force the memory to go on. But it was no use.

"Hmm." He states. I feel his throat vibrate on the back of my head as he answers. I open my eyes again to see that the sunset was almost over. I sigh sadly. He notices it instantly.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you back again someday." He tells me as he releases his hold on me. I take my hands off of his as his arms disappear from around me. The warmth of him radiates off of me and fills with coldness. I shiver then turn around to face him. He automatically wraps his arms around me again. My face presses against his chest. The warmth seeps onto my skin instantly. His chin rests on top of my head.

"Sorry, I forgot how cold it is." He chuckles as he holds me tightly. I laugh and put my arms around him as well. He warms me even more. He leans back and smiles at me.

"Let's hurry back and get to the car so you don't get a cold." He suggests as he throws me onto his back with gentleness. I smile and laugh at him. "Okay!" I shriek as he startles me.

He stands on the edge of the rock wall. I lean around and take on last look at the fading sunset. I wait for him to lower himself onto the side of the wall, but he just stands there.

"Inuyasha?" I call to him as I cuddle my face into the side of his neck. He leans his head towards mine and touches my arm again.

"Do you REALLY trust me Kagome?" He asks me in a sarcastic tone.

I laugh lightly and answer him with three words, "With my life."

He laughs and grabs my legs to hold them closer to his body. "Perfect." He mutters.

I tighten my grip not knowing what to expect. Then he vaults off the side of the cliff.

"Iiiiinnnnnuuuyyyaaassshhhaaa!" I yell as we fly through the air. He lands on the branch of a tree and pushes forward. I jerk back but tighten my grip on him just to be safe. He flies through the air with the greatest of ease. I wind rushes past me like I'm in the middle of a tornado. The things around me blur into one thing and look like different colors randomly smudged together. I take in a gasp of air and smile. Then we land on the ground a few feet away from his mustang. I stay on his back for a second then slowly slide off again. He turns towards me and looks into my eyes.

I stand there gazing off into the distance. My face feels expressionless.

"Kagome?" He calls to me. I snap out of the trance and look at him. I exhale and then adrenaline hits me like a wrecking ball. I step forward towards him and press my lips against his. I fling my arms around his neck and pull my face into his even harder.

I feel his arms wrap around me immediately. Their hold getting stronger every time I tighten mine. I open my mouth and let his tongue slip inside. I let mine push into his as well. The passion in our kiss intensifies with every second. I had never wanted anything to last longer than this moment right now. We part, each of us out of breath. He smiles at me and puts his forehead to mine. I close my eyes and sigh….


End file.
